Those Special Words
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Theo those 'special words.' That is, until he tells her about them himself. / Written for #BunnyBounceFicExchange2018 on Hermione's Haven! Warnings for Mild Sexual Content


A/N: This was written for the #BunnyBounceExchange2018 on Hermione's Haven. It was such a pleasure to write for the person who gave the prompt, and if they read it here I hope they enjoy it once more c: this is an AU set about a year after graduation.

Warnings for mild sexual content

* * *

"I'm pregnant." She whispers into the loo. Remarkably the loo doesn't respond. It does, however, flush for her. Kindness isn't overrated; even if this routine is.

Her announcement stopped being a surprise last week, but Hermione couldn't stop saying it to herself. It was hard to believe it was happening to her. Don't get her wrong, Hermione was very knowledgeable in the arts of intercourse, physical intimacy, and the consequences that come with performing those acts unprotected; but being pregnant was never part of her plans.

She scolded herself for her lack of planning on the matter, but it was real and there was nothing she could do about it except accept the person growing inside her.

There was also telling Theo about the turn of events...since she had been avoiding him like the plague from the moment she found out.

It wasn't that she thought he would hate her for what she would have to tell him, but this was not a situation that Hermione prepared herself to have in her twenties. Hermione knew that she was overreacting, but it was scary to wonder what his response will be once she _does_ finally tell him.

"Hermione, are you all right?" came the voice of the man plaguing her thoughts, and her entire being froze. He was knocking on the other side of the door, and Hermione had no doubt that if she didn't respond, he'd open that door.

"Yes," she called out to him, "I'm very well."

"You've been in there an awful long time. Are you sure?"

Hermione bit her lip, inwardly cursing her lack of time management. "Positive, Theo. I'll be right out."

He didn't say anything else, but Hermione was sure that he wasn't far from the door. She had to leave the room or face more suspicion. After washing her hands and examining her appearance, Hermione took a deep breath and exited the loo.

Just as figured, Theo was standing right next to the door (no doubt he was making sure that the door wouldn't hit him when it opened). His dark eyes were narrowed in a concerned way as that strong jaw of his was clenched. He folded his arms and leaned his head against the wall.

"Are you going to tell me the truth now?" he asked.

Hermione took a step back and swallowed. "I don't know what you mean," she said.

Theo gave her a pointed look and snorted. "I'm not some bloke that you didn't know in school, Hermione. I used to watch you in the library, and I know your little quirks."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You watched me in the library?"

"I'm still very much a Slytherin," he said cooly, "so you'll have to do better at trying to distract me from the question."

Hermione inwardly cursed one more before deciding on another approach. She audibly sighed and approached Theodore.

"You're right," she said, "there is something wrong with me."

Theo placed his hands on her elbows and brought her closer to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked down before meeting his eyes again. The way he was rubbing her arms and keeping her tucked into his lean, muscular arms was preventing her from keeping a straight face; but Hermione was strong, a Gryffindor damnit, and could do this.

"I've been going bonkers from missing you and…" She looked away for effect. "...I've been trying to take care of the problem myself." Hermione cleared her throat as her cheeks reddened from what she had said to lie. At least her blushing and stuttering mess could be interpreted as embarrassment.

"Oh, Love," Theo replied with a chuckle, "if it was me that you needed, you should have said so." He grabbed her chin gently and lifted it so he could capture her lips.

In her mind, Hermione was thanking Merlin that he didn't question further. She let herself sink into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved to her sides, and Hermione allowed him to roam her body; he always managed to make her body shiver in pleasurable ways.

Somewhere during her thoughts, Theo had lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall. He released her lips and went to assault her neck with kisses and bites, everything Hermione was perfectly fine with.

Her fingers played with the black hair on the nape of his neck when she heard him say something against her neck. "What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I said," Theo replied a little louder, "that we should be careful."

"Careful?" Hermione's brows knitted slightly, trying hard to focus. Though that was hard given that his tongue was circling around the sweet, sensitive spot on her neck.

"We wouldn't want to somehow add a second child in the mix now do we?" he continued, stopping as Hermione's breath hitched and eyes went wide.

"W-What?" Hermione said, chest rising in a mix fear and pleasure.

The expression on Theo's face was teasing. "I was hoping you would tell me, but it was clear that you were frightened."

Hermione shook her head and pushed Theo back. "I don't understand, how…"

"You may be the Brightest Witch of Her Age, but I'm still an observant man, Hermione," Theo said, "I knew something was wrong the minute you tried avoiding me last week." He chuckled. "And you should try throwing your items away a little better."

Hermione watched astonishedly as he reached in his pocket and took out a pregnancy test in his pocket.

"I do know how to read one of these things," he continued, "with a little help of the box you threw away with it."

Hermione looked down and shook her head once more. "You must hate me for not telling you," she remarked.

It was Theo's turn to shake his head. "If I wanted to hate you, Hermione, I'd go back to calling you Granger and have left the minute I knew." He put the test back in his pocket and grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's not what I expected to happen, but I should have given we weren't safe. And I wouldn't change a thing."

Hermione smiled at him before slapping his arm. "Next time you go around with a secret you shouldn't, Theodore Nott, you better tell me."

"And miss the opportunity to see you squirm? Not a chance," Theo replied.

Hermione huffed before Theo pressed up against her and kissed along her neck again. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as her head went to the wall again, giving the man more access to her neck.

He happily took the exposure and left as many marks as he could. "You're going to need a glamour charm," he told her.

"I'll...take care of that later," she said with her eyes closed, "don't you dare stop."

She couldn't see the smirk growing on his face, but Hermione could hear it in his tone. "As you wish, Miss Granger," he said before the sleeves of her blouse began to slide down her arms.

Needless to say, Hermione was thankful that she had bought the secluded cottage after graduation. She wouldn't know how she would have explained the noises to her neighbors.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book as she laid in Theo's lap. Adding in the back massage that Theo was giving her after their intimate moment, Hermione could happily say she was in a blissful state.

"Are you going to tell me the good news?" Theo asked her once he was finished massaging her back.

Hermione closed her book and sat up, giving Theo a half-hearted glare. "You already know, you prat."

"I didn't hear those special words from you, though," he replied, "so give me the good news."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she obliged with his request. "I'm pregnant, Theo," she said. Saying it out loud made things even more real for her, and knowing that Theo was alright with it made it an easier pill to swallow.

"Say it again," he said.

"I'm pregnant, Theo."

"One more time."

"I swear I'm going to send a flock of birds at you."

A chuckle slipped out of his lips. "Come up with something better than that."

"I did, and it got us into this."

Another chuckle sounded. "Touche."

* * *

 **Word Count** : 1,383


End file.
